A Future Affair
by Snivillus
Summary: When Snape finds a book that contains his and Remus's names, the two are pulled into the book and brought to the future. Both fall for the other's adult self and problems ensue. Slash. RLSS.


**Title:** A Future Affair, Chapter 1  
**Warning(s):** Slash, chan.**  
Pairing(s):** Adult!Remus/Teen!Snape, Adult!Snape/Teen!Remus, Remus/Snape, and Teen!Remus/Teen!Snape.  
** Time Period:** MWPPEra, PoA-era.  
** Summary:** During the Christmas Holidays, Snape discovers a book that interestingly enough contains Remus's name, Black and Potter's names, and even his own name. While he is sharing this find with Remus Lupin, they are both pulled into the book and transported thirty-four years into the future where both of their future selves are living and teaching at Hogwarts.  
**Disclaimer:** Characters and places recognized belong to the genius that is JK Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 1- Snape's Discovery**

Remus Lupin was very bored, to say the least. It was odd that he shouldn't take the opportunity to get some extra reading and studying done, as he had the Gryffindor common room to himself. All the Gryffindors but him had gone home for the Christmas Holidays; even Sirius was gone, staying at the Potter's with James. James had invited him as well, but Remus had politely declined, insisting in a teasing manner that he needed the peace and quiet for a change, and that he could use the extra study time since their exams weren't that far away. Now, however, he found the idea of cracking open a book very unappealing.

He sighed and lifted himself up off the couch. If he didn't do something he knew he would die prematurely from utter boredom. Leaving the common room, he stopped as he saw Severus Snape making his way towards him. He grinned lightly. He and Snape had made amends of sorts, without Sirius and James's knowledge. Every once in a while, Remus would strike up a conversation with the Slytherin in the hopes of a possible friendship. He couldn't really explain it, but he liked Snape. The boy was intelligent in a way that he, James, Sirius, and Peter were not. The fact that Snape had sought him out was good news in his eyes. He smiled and made his way towards the boy.

"Severus," he said kindly. "Doing well, I hope."

Snape said nothing but an abrupt nod was answer enough for Remus. He frowned slightly, however, as he noticed that Snape was shifting from side to side, hands twisting together.

"Something wrong?"

Once again, Snape didn't answer but looked around before stepping closer.

"Follow me," he whispered and without another word, he turned on his heels and started back down the corridor.

Brows raised, Remus hurried after and looked at the boy quizzically as they entered the library.

"You need help with an assignment?"

Remus had offered his help to Snape if he ever needed help with an assignment.

"Just follow me, Lupin," Snape hissed and Remus fell silent. It was best to keep one's mouth shut is Snape was in a temper. James and Sirius had yet to learn that.

They passed the tables, making their way to the long rows of shelves. Snape led him to the very last shelf and stopped suddenly as he came to the middle. Watching as Snape raised his hand to pull out a book, Remus felt utterly perplexed. He was even more so when Snape handed him the book. Snape had dragged him all the way here to show him a book?

"Open to a page near the middle and read," Snape ordered. Remus was beginning to dislike the abruptness with which Snape was speaking to him.

"Now, look here, Severus--"

"Just do it, Lupin," Snape barked, leaving no brook for argument. With a sigh, Remus flipped open the book and read for a few moments before his eyes widened slightly. Flipping a few pages, he read once more before he looked at Snape.

"Why are our names in this book?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "You expect me to know the answer to that, Lupin?"

"Surely you didn't think that I would know."

"I merely thought you'd want to see it for yourself. Ours aren't the only names in that book. Black's, Potter's, and even McGonagall and Dumbledore's. Pettigrew was even mentioned--"

Snape stopped speaking. He was looking at the book in Remus's hands, eyes wide. Remus looked down and dropped the book which was now glowing, light spilling from it. Remus experimentally reached his hand out to the light, Snape following suit. As their hands touched the book, heat ran up their arms and before they could pull away, they felt a tugging. They were then pulled into the book, which shut itself.

Coming to, Remus and Snape opened their eyes to a beaming Albus Dumbledore.

"Welcome, Misters Lupin and Snape. I trust your journey was well."


End file.
